Razza dei soldati di Freezer
|intelligenza = Esseri senzienti|altezza = Simile a quella dei Terrestri|dieta = sconosciuta|occupazione = Soldati nell'Armata Galattica di Freezer}}La Razza dei soldati di Freezer (フリーザの兵士人種 - Furīza no heishi) è un gruppo di numerosi soldati alieni al servizio dell'Armata Galattica di Freezer. Aspetto Questa razza di alieni umanoidi è di corporatura discretamente massiccia e muscolosa con una statura medio alta simile a quella dei Terrestri, e con folte capigliature, barbe e baffi. La loro caratteristica principale sono due piccole corna sul capo, anche se vi possono essere alcuni membri che non hanno le corna, e non tutti hanno sempre barba e baffi. Hanno pelli e capelli di vari colori, mentre il loro abbigliamento sono le tipiche armature in stile Saiyan e scouter. Panoramica Freezer ha integrato molti membri di questa razza nella sua Armata Galattica come alcuni dei suoi soldati più comuni. Sebbene tutti siano orgogliosi di servire Freezer, in genere si tratta di individui ordinari con bassi livelli combattivi e personalità di base. Questi soldati sono tutti alieni umanoidi con due piccole corna in testa, e alcuni hanno la barba. Nel videogioco Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, il colore del soldato determina il suo potere, con il blu come il più debole, poi il giallo, quindi il viola e infine il rosso come il più forte. I membri neri della razza sono i più potenti di tutti, anche se ne viene mostrato solo uno, nello scenario alternativo di tipo what if "Revolting Soldiers". In [[Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrezione di ‘F’|''Dragon Ball Z: la Resurrezione di 'F']] vi sono membri di questa razza (come quello simil Banan con i baffi corti il cui Scouter esplode quando Freezer si rigenera sull'astronave di Lord Sorbet) che sono disegnati senza le tradizionali corna della loro razza, e con gli occhi di colore rosa con le pupille nere. Membri noti di questa razza * [[Elite di Dodoria|'Leader cornuto dell'elite']] – egli è il capitano dell'Elite di Dodoria. Pare sia un membro senza barba della razza. * [[Razza dei soldati di Freezer|'Soldato di Freezer']]' verde acqua''' – un membro di colore verde acqua della razza che è uno degli ultimi due soldati che trattengono Bardack assieme un altro soldati di Freezer marrone proprio prima che Freezer distrugga il Pianeta Vegeta. * Banan – un membro celeste della razza con i capelli gialli. Egli è il partner che collabora con Sūi. * Beach (ビ ー チ) – una versione di Banan coi capelli verdi di. Appare come un nemico in ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu''; chiamato "Bud" o "Cuel" nelle versioni in inglese. * Grep (グ レ ッ プ) – una versione di Banan dai capelli viola. Figura come nemico in Super Saiya Densetsu; chiamato "Bund" o "Regne" nelle versioni in inglese. * Napple – Napple sembra essere un membro senza barba di questa razza. * Ronme – una versione blu di Napple che appare in ''Gekishin Freeza''. * Krumbo – una versione marrone di Napple che appare in Gekishin Freeza. * Strock – un membro verde acqua con i capelli gialli. Prova la Forza della Squadra Ginew quando si trova su Namek. * [[Elite di Dodoria|'Soldato di Paragas']] – uno dei soldati di Paragas è una versione ricolorata del leader del'Elite di Dodoria. * [[Soldati di Freezer|'Soldato di Freezer nero']] – è il membro più potente e di rango più alto della razza in Battle of Z. * Soldato Alieno – Il personaggio principale nello scenario what if del ''Tenkaichi Tag Team'' "The Soldier of Unimportance" (soldato senza importanza). Diviene il capo autoproclamato dell'Armata Galattica di Freezer e invade la Terra durante la Saga di Majin Bu per prenderne il controllo. È più forte della maggior parte dei membri dell'organizzazione, poiché è in grado di tenere testa a Majin Bu e a Son Goku Super Saiyan 3, ma non riesce comunque a scalfirli o danneggiarli. Dopo che Son Goku rivela di essere stato lui a sconfiggere Freezer, il soldato gli diventa fedele per paura, e i due combattono insieme Majin Bu. * Molti altri soldati di questa razza sono al servizio di Freezer, con oltre 150 membri come parte del suo esercito in Battle of Z. Alcuni servono anche il fratello di Freezer, Cooler. Apparizioni nei videogiochi I membri di questa razza compaiono in svariati videogiochi, fra cui Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza ''e Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team''. Galleria DodoriasElite.png|Il Leader con le corna dell'Elite di Dodoria. Soldati della razza di Freezer - soldato senza barba.JPG|Uno dei membri di questa razza senza barba nello Special #1 "Le Origini del Mito". Soldati della razza di Freezer - soldato vs Bardack.JPG|Un altro soldato di questa razza in "Le Origini del Mito". Soldati della razza di Freezer - Episode of Bardock manga.JPG|Un membro di questa razza nel manga di "Episode of Bardock". Soldati della razza di Freezer - soldato senza corna.JPG|Un membro della razza senza corna. Soldati della razza di Freezer - Resurrezione di F.JPG|Un soldato della razza nel film La resurrezione di 'F'. Dragon Ball Z Super Saiyan Densetsu - soldato di Freezer.JPG|Alcuni soldati in Super Saiyan Densetsu. Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - soldato di Freezer - soldato di Freezer.JPG|Un soldato dalla pelle rossa con corna e barba in Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Categoria:Razze Categoria:Alieni Categoria:Armata Galattica di Freezer